


It's Not Goodbye Yet

by Megane



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Hopeful Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: If Fate was kind.... they'd see each other again someday.





	It's Not Goodbye Yet

They parted ways, and a part of Seto believed that he would never see his new friend again. He pressed his lips together, wondering why, how, Crow could have kissed him so effortlessly, but Seto was new to these things, To friendship and what that entailed, to meeting strange, acrobatic boys with strange names and stranger eyes, to visiting broken amusement parks. Seto walked slowly, flashlight shining down at the ground before turning around and aiming his dim light towards where Crow had walked off towards. He lowered his gaze slowly. Guess he was gone. Crow was fast after all… It wouldn’t surprise him…

Still…

What he didn’t know was that the black haired, strange-eyed boy had jumped up onto the Ferris Wheel and stared down at his friend, watching him go. Maybe it would have been better for them to go together. Wherever it was they needed to go. Crow could find that place in his photo. Seto could find that girl. This world was quiet, isolating, but it was quite an adventure! Crow reached up and adjusted his hat. He believed they would see each other again. They wouldn’t be alone for long. He would make sure if it. If it was in his power.

Seto pushed open the door leading to the hotel, but then paused. He just wanted to look around one last time. He didn’t figure that he would see Crow again, but. It would have been nice. He pushed on. He had to find that mysterious girl again. And then, later on in his travels, all three of them would walk together side by side. Seto smiled as the door closed behind him.

Yeah. That’d be nice.

Anytime I’m feeling alone… I think about how there’s someone out there feeling the same way as me. At this very moment, there are innumerable people just like me all over the world. Yet the tiniest act of sharing a secret could easily make the two of us friends. So simple. So effortless. I’ve never revealed your secret to anybody. And I never will. I promise. I swear, tonight, under the blue moon… From beneath this dilapidated Ferris wheel.


End file.
